


Семейные отношения

by fandom_History_P_2020, Melis_Ash



Category: Hernán - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambition, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Чем занимались люди Кортеса и его индейские союзники, когда он отсутствовал в Теночтитлане, или кое-что об отношениях между одним конкистадором и его индейским шурином.
Relationships: Pedro de Alvarado & Hernán Cortés, Pedro de Alvarado & Xicotencatl, Pedro de Alvarado/Tecuelhuetzin | Maria Luisa, Tecuelhuetzin | Maria Luisa & Xicotencatl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_спецквест





	Семейные отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232321) by [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9). 



> **Задание:** Сказки и легенды мира, [Ацтекская мифология](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2)  
>  **Примечание:** 1) Индейцы называли Педро де Альварадо [Тонатиу](http://godsbay.ru/maya/tonatiuh.html), в честь ацтекского бога неба и солнца, покровителя воинов; [макуауитль](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BB%D1%8C) — холодное оружие ближнего боя у жителей Мезоамерики, в частности у ацтеков, майя, миштеков, тлашкальтеков и пурепеча. По своей форме макуауитль напоминал плоскую дубинку или короткое весло c несколькими рядами клинков или шипов, сделанных из обсидиана (вулканическое стекло); 2) AU внутри канона, где Хикотенкатль остался в Теночтитлане, когда Кортес отправился навстречу Нарваэсу.

_Хикотенкатль_

— Давай съедим их безрогого оленя, — рискнул предложить один из людей Хикотенкатля, за что получил подзатыльник от своего вождя.  
Нервы Хикотенкатля были постоянно напряжены, и пусть Кортес был ужасным союзником, люди которых он оставил вместо себя, были хуже. Глухие к доводам рассудка, надменные и глупые. А Текуэльхуэтцин все усложняла, деля ночи с одним из них, вместо того, чтобы поддерживать Хикотенкатля.

— Им нужны эти животные, чтобы сражаться, — сказал Хикотенкатль — в отличие от этих пришлых он не будет править одним только страхом, без объяснений.

— Не будет никакого сражения. Ацтекам нет в нем нужды, они просто подождут, пока мы умрем от голода.

Тонатиу в сопровождении своего черного мастифа появился на верхней ступеньке лестницы: в руке он держал бутылку — верно, пытался заглушить алкоголем голод; волосы и одежда были в беспорядке, словно он только что поднялся с постели. Хикотенкатль попытался обуздать свое воображение, прежде чем оно нарисовало ему, чем Текуэльтзин и Альварадо занимались, раз он так выглядел.

— Как насчет этого зверя? — кто-то указал на собаку.

Хикотенкатль ощутил их выжидающие взгляды.

Он очень хотел причинить боль именно этому кастильцу. Ничто не ранит так сильно, как убийство создания, находящегося под твоей защитой. Это было бы легко, но казалось бесчестным. Ужасный во многих отношениях, Тонатиу не обижал его сестру. Он заслуживал страданий и, возможно, смерти — он, но не те, о ком он заботился.

— Нет, — коротко Хикотенкатль, обрывая спор.

_Альварадо_

— О чем это они там болтают? — пробормотал Альварадо, обращаясь к своему псу. Тот не ответил. — Тлашкальтеки, ацтеки, они все одинаковые. Посмотри, как они таращаться на нас. — Он успокаивающе потрепал Рико, когда тот зарычал и ощетинился, реагируя на дурное настроение хозяина. — Даже Хикотенкатль, разве он не сражался с нами? Что, если в душе он все еще наш враг?

Луиса приблизилась беззвучно, и Педро ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как его желание возрастает снова, хотя он только что оставил её. Но она покачала головой и сказала что-то на своем непостижимом языке. Педро был не против этого в постели, но в других случаях его слегка раздражало, когда он не мог понять, о чем Луиса говорит. Но его невеста добавила несколько жестов и гримас, и Педро сообразил, что она пыталась донести до него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел к ним? — он указал на тлашкальтекских воинов на площади внизу. — Почему нет, если они раздобыли немного еды.

Он предложил ей свою руку, но она отодвинулась.

— Ну нет, не жди, что я пойду без тебя. В одиночку, окруженный этими..., — он запнулся на “животными”, хотя не мог понять, почему должен утруждаться, если она все равно не понимает ни слова, но все же выговорил: — Тлашкальтеками.

Она энергично закивала. Педро вздохнул, ощущая себя побежденным в споре, хотя по совести это и спором-то нельзя было назвать.  
— Очень надеюсь, ты меня утешишь, когда я вернусь, принцесса.

Он оставил Рико на её попечение и спустился вниз, даже не взяв оружие.

_Хикотенкатль._

Пришелец из-за моря остановился. От него исходил запах немытого тела, многодневного пота и кислого дыхания человека, пьющего слишком много. Он был грязный, неотесанный, грубый и жестокий. Хикотенкатль понятия не имел, что Текуэльхуетзин находила в нем.  
Кроме разве что его золотых волос. И смелости. И пользы, которую он мог принести. Он был опытным воином, это правда, но это был не повод для таких знаков привязанности, какими Текуэльхуетзин одаривала его, по мнению Хикотенкатля.

Потому что он смотрел на них сверху вниз, на всех храбрых тлашкальтеков. 

Когда Тонатиу явился на пир, улыбаясь им, а кое-кого и хлопая по спине, Хикотенкатель почувствовал слабую надежду, что может быть, ну вдруг, эта скотина все же способна вести себя прилично, хотя бы ненадолго.

До тех пор, пока с мужем его сестры не случился один из его приступов гнева. Все было хорошо, и вдруг, необъяснимо, он начал блевать и бить их чаши, расплескивая варево и крича что-то по-испански. Из этой тирады, по большей части невнятной, Хикотенкатль разобрал лишь несколько слов о собаках и вечном пламени, но в этой ситуации они имели мало смысла. Они не жгли еду и не ели его чудовищную собаку. Так что не оставалось сомнения, что это проклятия, адресованные им.

Хикотенкатль сидел в напряжении, готовый атаковать, но все же не касался макуауитля.

Но затем Тонатиу набросился на его, весом он почти дважды превосходил его, и ударил без промедления. Хикотенкатль отлетел назад и немедленно перекатился и встал, обнажив оружие и игнорируя боль, расцветающую там, где кулак врезался в его челюсть.

— Держите его! — приказ был излишним, его люди уже схватили иноземца.

Они оттащили его назад и прижали к колонне.

Хикотенкатль шагнул к нему, чувствуя медный привкус крови, наполняющей его рот.

Тонатиу оскалился. Эта гримаса была неотличима от улыбки. Его небесно-голубые глаза блестели, словно во время битвы. Он дернулся, но тлашкальтеки прочно удерживали его на месте.

— Я заставлю тебя заплатить, — сказал ему Хикотенкатль.

Голубые глаза смотрели на него бесстрашно, бородатый подбородок был вздернут с вызовом.

— За все, что ты натворил, за то, как ты обращаешься с моими людьми, за все твое неуважение к нам. И когда я с тобой закончу, ты сам познаешь унижение, от того, что с тобой обращаются как с собакой!

Хикотенкатля мало заботило, что испанец не мог понять его речь; ситуацию в целом он должен был сознавать хорошо. Хикотенкатль коснулся своим мечом груди чужеземца. Оружие одинаково легко резало пыльно-белую ткань и бледную кожу под ней. Тонатиу стиснул зубы, но не издал ни звука.

Еще несколько взмахов черного стекла — и неотесанный иностранец выглядел почти как если бы на нем остались одни штаны, его широкая грудь была обнажена. Хикотенкатль в удивлении разглядывал волосы на ней.

— Ты зовешь нас собаками. Ты подобен собаке сам, — сказал ему Хикотенкатль на нуатле, не заботясь, как мало Тонатиу может понять, — вонючий, неуклюжий, злобный. Ты знаешь, что мы делаем с непослушными собаками?

Он сделал знак своим людям передать ему кнут. Тонатиу крикнул что-то в ярости. Но прежде, чем Хикотенкатль имел шанс опустить кнут на его спину, появилась Текуэльхуетзин и удержала его руку. Её тонкие пальцы с неожиданной силой обхватили его запястье.

— Брат, не надо.

— Он сам начал это. Он приходит, как к себе домой, распоряжается и выказывает неуважение моим людям. Мы добыли еду — и вот их благодарность!

— Они не едят людей, даже врагов, — сказала Текуэльхуетзин мягко. — Отпусти его, у нас общие враги, и их достаточно много, чтобы каждый воин был на счету.

Хикотенкатль неохотно подал знак своим людям исполнить её желание. Близость Текуэльхуетзин была подобна бальзаму. Её теплое дыхание ласкало его губы. Её тело пахло цветами.

А затем Тонатиу разрушил даже это.

— Мария Луиса, — позвал он, и она подошла к нему, как если бы чужеземное имя принадлежало ей.

_Альварадо_

Золотой кубок не разбился, с грохотом врезавшись в стену, только несколько кусков штукатурки осыпались и вино окрасило фреску на стене красным, отчего казалось, что жертвы на ней истекают настоящей кровью.

— Они не уважают меня! — за неимением чего-либо еще, что можно было бы швырнуть, Педро повернулся к своей индейской жене. — Даже твой брат. Особенно твой брат. Он думает, он может приказывать нам, словно мы его подданные. Но он сдался Кортесу, и разве я сам не выполняю приказы Эрнана? Так почему они не слушают?!

Луиса не стушевалась перед его гневом. Вместо этого она подошла и прикоснулась к нему, и он заподозрил бы её в использовании магии, если бы прикосновения женщин на родине не действовали на него столь же волшебным образом. Однако она была более умелой, чем они. Намного более умелой.

Вскоре Педро задыхался под её прикосновениями и её улыбка резала подобно обсидиановому клинку, когда она смотрела ему в лицо и говорила что-то неразборчивое.

_Хикотенкатль_

Хикотенкатль стоял у каменной стены того, что в этом проклятом городе считалось дворцом его сестры. Они были на самой вершине - покорители мира - но было кое-что, что отравляло вкус победы. Возрастающая вражда к ним могла скоро прикончить их всех. Если Текуэльхуетзин не убедит её мужа нанести первый удар. Хикотенкатль атаковал бы первым, без чьей-либо помощи, если бы видел хоть какие-то шансы на успех. Но даже вместе с пришельцами из-за моря здесь, в Теночтитлане, они уступали местным числом. Атака силами одних тлашкальтеков вместо достижения цели привела бы к резне. Хикотенкатль сделал эту ошибку однажды и не желал повторять её.  
Их положение во вражеском городе не могло быть много хуже с тех пор как им перестали приносить еду. Хотя погибнуть ради того, чтобы завоевать Теночтитлан и убить его правителя было бы достойной смертью. Они могли бы убить императора, который был ответственен за столь многие страдания его народа, и который сам теперь был беспомощен в их руках. Он знал, Текуэльхуетзин жаждала этой смерти даже больше, чем он. Однако Кортес запретил это, прежде чем отправиться сражаться с людьми своего короля, на которого столько раз ссылался.  
И Тонатиу держался приказов друга всей своей волей и сердцем.

Текуэльхуетзин старалась убедить его по-иному. Но эта мысль приносила еще больше горечи в ум Хикотенкатля, и без того пребывавшего в смятении. Его сердце пылало от ревности. Сжав кулаки, он поднял голову к свету, еще сочившемуся из-за импровизированных дверей.  
Действуя больше инстинктивно, чем сознательно, он быстро поднялся по лестнице, которая отделяла его от любимой женщины. Он заглянул между тонких деревянных прутьев. Образ, что встретил его, пусть и приводил в бешенство, еще возбуждал. Золотые и черные волосы перемешались, переплетенные тела синхронно двигались. Пусть во многом пришельцы были безумны, по крайней мере эту малость от природы они еще сохранили. Хикотенкатль смотрел, плененный тем, как они качаются в вечном танце жизни. Он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать запах их страсти, видеть капли пота на их обнаженной коже и слышать сдавленные вздохи.

От зрелища его оторвало рычание. 

Он медленно обернулся. Черный зверь ворчал на него. Его глаза светились в темноте.

В конечно счете, он был столь же невыносим, как и его владелец: агрессивный, ведомый только инстинктом, неспособный внять доводам рассудка. Хикотенкатль не желал убивать его, но он так же не собирался позволить разорвать себя на куски какому-то животному. Воин должен умереть в битве.

Он вытащил макуауитль.

— Пошел вон.

Собака, в точности как поступил бы её хозяин, не послушалась. Только зарычала еще громче. Хикотенкатль видел, что она готовилась к прыжку.

Но прежде, чем зверь успел прыгнуть, двери распахнулись.

И появился Тонатиу, с обнаженным мечом в руке, голый сам, и с первого взгляда все понял.

— Не тронь мою собаку!

Рыча, в точности как его зверь, он кинулся на тлашкальтека. Хикотенкатль отразил удар макуауитлем. Оружие столкнулось с такой силой, что обсидиановое стекло разбилось и посыпалось на пол.

Пес залаял, присоединившись к хозяину, и Хикотенкатль отступил, пятясь и используя деревяшку, что осталась в его руке как защиту против чокнутого испанца и его бешеной собаки.

И опять это Текуэльхуетзин прекратила их ссору.

— Basta!* — крикнула она достаточно повелительно, чтобы значение было очевидно.

Собака и даже Тонатиу оба остановились, и это заставило Хикотенкатля замереть тоже. Текуэльхуетзин шагнула между ними, разделяя их своим телом. Она пристально посмотрела на каждого. Не было нужды в словах, чтобы передать её неудовольствие и разочарование.

_Альварадо_

Луиса велела им сесть и достала откуда-то немного сухих листьев. Это тоже подозрительно походило на магию, но Педро ценил её воздействие слишком высоко, чтобы беспокоиться. Он гладил пса и пристально Он гладил пса, пристально глядя на тлашкальтека, и тот в свою очередь не отводил глаз.

Луиса вскипятила воды на небольшом огне и пододвинула им чашки, от которых поднимался пар.

Запах был тошнотворно сладким; Педро скривился. В обычной ситуации он бы вылил эту гадость, но сидевший рядом Хикотенкатль сделал глоток, а Педро не мог отстать в любом виде соревнований в выпивке.

Вкус был таким же плохим как у травяного отвара.

А потом комната вокруг него закружилась и затуманилась, и когда он открыл глаза и потряс головой, Хикотенкатль был на месте, но никаких признаков Луисы или Рико.

— Что все это значит? Где они?

— Еще здесь, но снаружи.

Хотя Педро чудесным образом понимал слова, которые Хикотенкатль произносил, казалось, что их значение ускользает от него больше, чем в иные разы, когда они говорили на нуатле.

— Как вернуться? — попробовал он другой подход.

— Мы вернемся, когда придем к пониманию.

— С тобой, с тобой?..

— Да, мной — кем?

— Дикарем.

— Это не я устраиваю случайные драки и не я вызываю волнения среди чужих воинов.

— Они будут гореть в Аду. Вы все будете гореть в Аду за то, что не крещены, не верите в единого Господа нашего и едите людей.

— Я не знаю ничего об этом вашем Аде. Но если бы я не покормил их, некоторые из них уже горели бы на погребальном костре.

Педро почувствовал, что у него волосы встали дыбом, и пожалел, что рядом нет Рико, чтобы погрузить руку в знакомую шерсть и ощутить успокаивающее тепло его тела.

— Тогда мы можем остаться здесь навсегда, потому что я в рот никогда не возьму человеческую плоть.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать.

— Так чего ты хочешь от меня?

Хикотенкатль посмотрел прямо на него: их глаза и впрямь могли резать как обсидиан, и его и его сестры.

— Убить Монтесуму.

Педро потряс головой.

— Нет, нет, это невозможно.

— Почему?

— Приказ Кортеса.

— Но его здесь нет, разве не так?

— Это будет измена, и я никогда не предам того, кто как брат для меня.

— А я не твой брат? Ты женат на моей сестре. Текуэльхуетзин хочет этого тоже.

— Эрнан...

— Почему ты так цепляешься за него? Он использует всех вокруг. Он использует моих людей, использует своих, использует тебя. Почему не воспользоваться шансом, пока его здесь нет? К чему полагаться на него, когда мы можем править империей?

— Мы не будем править долго с сопротивлением от ацтеков. Еды почти нет. Они уже не подчиняются нам.

— Потому что они враги. Всегда были и всегда будут. Они желают нам смерти. Нам нужно нанести удар первыми.

— А потом?

— Что «потом»?

— Я не знаю, как насчет тебя, но я не планирую умирать здесь. О, подожди... но это будет тебе выгодно, так? Ты стараешься настроить твоих врагов друг против друга. Неплохая попытка. Но я провел достаточно времени с Эрнаном, чтобы не попасться на это.

— Я желаю тебе смерти, — сказал Хикотенкатль с обезоруживающей честностью, — но, может быть, ты лучше Кортеса. По крайней мере, ты нравишься Текуэльхуетзин. Ты бы согласился быть вождем наших людей в качестве её мужа? Тебе не нужен Кортес.

Это было и впрямь заманчиво. Намного более заманчиво, чем когда Олид или любой другой предатель предлагал арестовать Эрнана и отправить его к Веласкесу. Тлашкальтеки предлагали настоящую власть, жизнь, достойную короля. Педро жаждал быть вице-королем Новой Испании, но даже в мечтах всегда был вторым после Кортеса, равно как и в жизни. Эрнан доверил ему свой золотой город, в полной уверенности, что Педро удержит Теночтитлан для него. Он выбрал его из всех других конкистадоров. Педро не мог предать это доверие, не мог предать Эрнана. Он мог злиться на него порой, но все же он был ему братом.

Хикотенкатль пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ты любишь его даже больше, чем мою сестру, — в голосе его послышалось некоторое смирение. Затем другая идея посетила его:

— Что было бы если б ацтеки не подчинились его приказам?

— Они подчиняются.

— Но что если? Если бы они принесли человека в жертву, вырвали его сердце, сожггли его для своих богов?  
— Тогда бы я их остановил, — сказал Педро.

Хикотенкатль выглядел довольным.

— Они сделают это, рано или поздно, — сказал он. — Они чудовища. И мы будет сражаться вместе против наших врагов.  
Педро подумал, что Хикотекатль порой говорит более здраво, чем Эрнан, ослепленный нереалистичными стремлениями.

— Вместе, — кивнул он.

Хикотенкатль встал.

— Мыться тебе тоже твой Бог запрещает?

Педро нахмурился из-за смены темы.

— Нет.

— Так ты можешь мыться?

— Да, но для чего?

— Ты воняешь.

Педро рассмеялся. И в тот же момент он снова оказался в комнате. Рико смотрел на него озабоченно. Луиса выглядела довольной. Хикотенкатль, он готов был поклясться, почти улыбался в ответ.


End file.
